Acia Makara
Acia came to the hive months ago(Around either the 2nd or 3rd of August.) She is role played by the admin of Acia and is a fan troll, based off the troll society of Homestuck. Homestuck is made by Andrew Hussie. Information Acia is role played by none other than the admin herself, nicknamed after her fan troll. She is a indigo/purple blood, and the highest of caste of the landdwellers. She came from another timeline, which she is glad to be away from. She speaks with catpuns, like her mother, and curses a lot, speaking in a bit of slang, if one will. She usually wears long sleeves and jeans, to hide the scars she has on her body, but after a while, she began to open up more, occasionally wearing skirts, or short sleeved shirts. Her handle is artisticFeline and she tends to carry EVERYTHING in her bra. She has a fine love for baked goods, sharp objects, and food in general. *The admin also uses Acia on another site, having her in a different timeline than the one in the chat, basically having her start over a new. It is said that her and others are working to get more money up, to help with Kankri to pay the bills in the hive. Back Story In the timeline Acia is originally from, she was not a happy troll. Locked up in her parent's hive, only seeing family, she did not know much about troll culture, or freedom. Her father, Kurloz, and her fought constantly and thrown in her room many times. She only really had her mother, Meulin, and Gamzee as role models when she was growing up, surprisingly, it was not always like that. Before, the family was happy and loving, and she always smiled, until one drastic night. On the night of her wriggling day, she begged her father to go to Gamzee's hive, until he gave in, and that night she was graced with his company. It wasn't until the next day when she returned home, her world became crashing down. It was said, that her father had a terrible dream, causing him to let out a sound so loud, that it would deafen her mother permanently. The guilt washing over him, he decided to chew off his tongue and sew his lips shut, thus the silence began. Acia will forever, till this day blame herself for not being there, in hopes of helping her father, even if it meant she would have been deaf herself, but knowing she could never turn back, she lived forward. As the sweeps passed, the relationship with her father and her began to weaken and deteriorate. They would fight constantly, sometimes going on from hours to days, sometimes resulting in her being thrown into her room. Stubbornness lead her to spend her time away from him and in her room, avoiding confrontation at all costs, but this cost her the knowledge that she needed to know about her trollian culture. To pass the time, Acia either drew what came into her mind, or wallow in self pity. When that happened, she took to self harm, leaving cuts and scars all around her body. The only spots that are bare from such self inflicted actions, are her hands, feet, some parts of her neck, face, and breasts. Sweeps as gone by with her going through the abuse, having her father leave her mother for his moirail, along with her mother leaving her there to rebuild the lost 'father, daughter relationship' she then took it upon herself to leave the hive and everyone behind, to start a new. Fast forward, she ventured off to another timeline, without her knowing, finding the hive where everybody stayed. Upon her first day, she found another version of Gamzee, and both her and her got into an argument with none other than Dualscar about buckets. A fight then broke out and she began to attack his face with both punches and her claws, Gamzee also flying off the handle. Moments later, Summoner broke them all apart and they all had a talk. While she stayed at the hive, she mainly tagged behind both Summoner and Dualscar, as well as Roxy, not trusting everyone else there. She stuck to herself, and kept a coat on she had at the time(Later given to Dirk.) She was a bit reluctant to talk to anyone else, but if someone talked to her, or asked her a question, she would answer nonetheless, with either a smart remark, or a simple answer, to keep from talking further. Over time though, she slowly began to come out of her shell, and lighten up, providing some positive outlooks on certain situations, advice for those who needs it, as well as perverted nature in her joking. She enjoys shipping, though she did not learn much, but that was changed, thanks to Cronus, Karkat and Roxy later explaining anatomy. Losing her over-sized coat and turning a new leaf, she is one of 'the most happiest trolls' according to Karkat. She is there when anyone needs a helping hand, or just to get a quick laugh. Determined to help her friends and having a light motherly nature to her, Acia really have blossomed and came a long way. Interests *Acia loves shipping, and she takes it to extremes at times. *She sometimes likes to watch people have intercourse. *She loves food and baked goods. Food is life. *She enjoys Apple Juice, Orange Juice, Faygo, Coffee, and just about any alcoholic beverage. *She enjoys saying perverted jokes to anyone who will understand them. *Drawing, music, and dancing is her life. *She enjoys anime and the internet *Online Shopping Addict. *She enjoys doing make overs for people in the hive *Your face.